gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Neuigkeiten und Bekanntmachungen/@comment-3330312-20150321153116
thumb|300px George R. R. Martin hat sich bei seiner Game-of-Thrones-Reihe nicht nur von unserer realen Geschichte inspirieren lassen, auch andere Fantasy-Werke und vor allem Herr der Ringe dienten als Vorlage. Eine Szene hat er sogar regelrecht geklaut. = Achtung, es folgen massive Spoiler = Die Zitate sind dem englischen Original entnommen. Er beruht lose auf meiner Examensarbeit im Fach Englisch. Eigene Zitate habe ich nicht speziell gekennzeichnet. Game of Thrones – Quellen in der Geschichte Das Lied von Eis und Feuer und die darauf basierende Serie Game of Thrones kommen in einem sehr realistischen, mittelalterlichen Gewand daher. Und so ist es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass sich George R. R. Martin stark von unserer tatsächlichen Geschichte inspirieren lassen hat. Am häufigsten werden in diesem Zusammenhang sicherlich die Rosenkriege genannt, ein Konflikt im mittelalterlichen Großbritannien. Aber auch die berühmt-berüchtigte Red Wedding hat, man mag es kaum glauben, eine Vorlage in unserer realen geschichtlichen Vergangenheit. Vielleicht gehe ich auf die historischen Vorlagen noch einmal näher in einem weiteren Artikel ein – schreibt gerne in den Kommentaren, ob euch das interessiert. Aber nicht nur unsere Geschichtsschreibung, auch andere Werke der Fantastik hat Martin in seine Buchreihe und damit auch in die TV-Serie einfließen lassen: Game of Thrones: Martin ist ein großer Tolkien-Fan Auch wenn Der Herr der Ringe und Game of Thrones auf den ersten Blick einiges gemeinsam haben, sind es doch zwei sehr verschiedene Werke: Während Tolkien ein episches fantastisches Abenteuer erzählt, könnte Martins Reihe fast in unserer historischen Realität angesiedelt sein. Trotzdem war Martin ein großer Tolien-Fan und hat sich von Tolkien auch durchaus beeinflussen lassen. :Tolkien was my great model for much of . Although I differ from Tolkien in important ways, I'm second to no one in my respect for him. (Entertainment Weekly) Game of Thrones beginnt so wie Herr der Ringe thumb|230px thumb|230px Ist euch bereits aufgefallen, dass Das Lied von Eis und Feuer einen ähnlichen Anfang hat wie Herr der Ringe? So wie die Gefährten früh in Herr der Ringe in Bruchtal aufeinander treffen und sich schließen trennen und ihre eigenen Wege gehen, so finden sich die Protagonisten und Antagonisten von GoT ebenfalls an einem Ort wieder: Bis auf Daenerys sind alle wichtigen Charaktere in Winterfell, da Robert Eddard als Hand des Königs gewinnen will. Im Verlauf des Buches verlaufen sich die Wege der Figuren ähnlich wie bei HdR. Auch Martin selbst äußerte sich dazu: : If you look at Lord of the Rings, it begins with a tight focus and all the characters are together. Then by end of the first book the Fellowship splits up and they have different adventures. I did the same thing. Everybody is at Winterfell in the beginning except for Dany, then they split up into groups, and ultimately those split up too. The intent was to fan out, then curve and come back together. Finding the point where that turn begins has been one of the issues I've wrestled with. (Entertainment Weekly) Der sparsame Einsatz von Magie Magie in Der Herr der Ringe ist kein alltägliches Phänomen. Gandalf setzt sie sparsam ein, kämpft nicht mit Feuerbällen, sondern dem Schwert. Und auch Orks und Hobbits sind keine magisch sonderlich begabten Wesen. Das höchste der Gefühle in der Welt von Tolkien sind Drachen und ein Balrog. Martin setzt ebenfalls auf wenige magische Elemente, geht allerdings noch einen Schritt weiter: Während Tolkien klar eine magisch berührte Welt zeichnet, lesen sich Martins Bücher fast wie ein historischer Roman, wären da nicht die Others und die Drachen, die aber vor allem zu Beginn keine größere Rolle spielen. Gollum und Reek machen eine ähnliche Entwicklung durch, auch wenn GoT hier ein weiteres Mal mehr Wert auf Realismus legt. Gollum war einst einmal ein Halbling/Hobbit oder eines verwandten Volkes, der durch den Ring korrumpiert wurde. Dieser änderte sogar sein Aussehen. Auch Reek geht es ähnlich: Als Theon Greyjoy war er noch ein stolzer Prinz mit Anspruch auf den Thron auf den Iron Islands. Durch Gier und Macht korrumpiert verfällt er zuerst moralisch, um schließlich auch noch körperlich verstümmelt zu werden. Sam und Sam thumb|230px thumb|230px Samwell Tarly und Samwise Gamdschie haben nicht nur den Spitznamen gemeinsam, sondern auch wesentliche Charakterzüge. Sie sind der beste Freund und Helfer eines wichtigen Protagonisten. So wie Sam G. Frodo vor allem in Mordor unterstützt, hilft Sam T. Jon bei seinem schweren Kampf an an der Mauer. Als Gilly Sam fragt, wie lange sie noch gehen müssen, antwortet dieser: : Not so far. Not so far as it was. In der Antwort könnte man sich doch auch fast ein “Mr Frodo” vorstellen, oder nicht? Extra anzumerken braucht man wohl kaum noch die Tatsache, dass beide ziemlich verfressen und auch dick sind. Der Name? Dass Tolkien (Ronald Reul) und Martin (Raymond Richard) beide die Kürzel R. R. tragen, scheint übrigens nur Zufall zu sein: Martin hieß gebürtig George Raymond Martin, bei seiner Firmung nahm er den weiteren Namen Richard an (was in englischsprachigen Ländern ganz normal ist). Trotzdem war sich Martin sicherlich dieser Dopplung bewusst. Als er anfing zu schreiben, veröffentlichte er seine Werke unter dem Namen George R. R. Martin. Zwar auch, weil der Name George Martin ohne die beiden Rs sehr häufig ist, aber ihm wird sicherlich bewusst gewesen sein, an wen diese die Leser erinnern. Game of Thrones – keine typische Fantasy-Literatur Martin hält sich nicht an gängige Fantasy-Genre-Klischees. A Song of Ice and Fire ist keine Geschichte über einen Bauernjungen oder einen kleinen Hobbit, der hinaus in die Welt zieht, um (magische) Abenteuer zu erleben. Es gibt keinen klaren Kampf zwischen Gut und Böse, die Charaktere sind vielschichtig, jeder hat ein Motiv für seine Handlungen. Diese klare Unterscheidung zwischen Gut und Böse und die einfache Herkunft eines Helden sind aber typische Merkmale vieler Fantasywerke, die Martin in A Song of Ice and Fire nicht aufgreift. Darüber hinaus spielt Martin geradezu mit den Erwartungen seiner Leser. Um nur ein Beispiel zu nennen: „Talking dragons, dragons hoarding gold and gems nonsense, all of it.“ (A Dance with Dragons) Dies sind die Worte Tyrions Lannisters. Am Anfang des ersten Buches, A Game of Thrones, wird nicht klar gesagt, ob die Mythen über Drachen und Ungeheuer, die im Untergrund zu lauern drohen, auch wirklich wahr sind. Viele Charaktere streiten dies ab und so erhält auch der Leser den Eindruck, dass Magie in der Welt von Westeros vielleicht doch nur ein Mythos ist. Aber auch über Heldenepen und Märchen macht er sich ganz bewusst lustig. Gerade im Zuge der aktuellen Der-Hobbit-Vermilmung könnte man den Eindruck gewinnen, dass Tyrion den Drachen Smaug bzw. seine wirkliche Existenz als lächerlich darstellt. Game of Thrones gibt sich eben nicht mit mystischen Fabelwesen ab, könnte man meinen. Der Herr der Ringe und A Song of Ice and Fire sind also zwei sehr verschiedene Werke. Trotzdem gibt es eine Szene, die Martin fast 1 zu 1 aus Tolkiens Epos übernommen hat. Quelle: Giga